


Onwards

by auroreanrave



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston and Elizabeth prepare for 'coming out' as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards

**Author's Note:**

> Random crack pairing based off my love for Merritt Weaver, Lamorne Morris, Elizabeth, Winston, and how cute they would have been together. Pure silly fluffy drabble about their first group event as a couple.

"It's going to be fine, you know," Elizabeth says, tugging at the hem of her dress as she moves in front of her mirror. Winston is sat on her bed, his shirt half done up and having an internal - and external - freak out.  


"They're my friends - my roommates. I know Nick'll be fine and Jess, but Schmidt... I mean, you and Schmidt..."  


Elizabeth sinks down onto the bed beside him. Her hair smells like fresh apples and the dress she's wearing is one of Winston's favourites, short and blue. She looks like a dream. The girl of his dreams.  


"Schmidt and I were over a long time ago. I deserve to be happy, and so do you." Elizabeth's hands move to his shirt, buttoning it up for him. They're all going for dinner for Nick and Jess' three year anniversary, a full-on affair with candlelight and fancy jazz being played by someone in the restaurant and not on a CD through speakers. "If he can't deal with that, then Cece'll have to knock some sense into his thick head."  


It's not as if this thing with Elizabeth is new; they've been seeing each other quietly for a few months now, and Winston is just thrilled that she's the most normal, sweet, brilliant girl he's ever been with. She challenges him and pushes him and they work with each other. He's really happy.  


Winston just doesn't want to lose his friend because of it.  


"You're right. You're always right. I love you." Winston manages, leaning over and kissing Elizabeth, one hand going to her hair and the other to her bare thigh. He can't get too carried away; the reservation at the restaurant is for eight and they're at the risk of running late anyway thanks to Winston's little meltdown.  


"Come on. I love you too." Elizabeth stands, her face pleasantly flushed, and straightens out her dress. Winston finishes dressing, grabs his wallet and wristwatch, lets Elizabeth finish applying a little perfume to the nape of her neck. They look fresh and happy. A young couple going on a date.  


"Onwards, milady." Winston says, bowing with a flourish. Elizabeth grins, hands Winston his jacket, and begins to text Jess and Cece that they are on their way.  


Winston slips his hand into Elizabeth's as they leave her apartment, presses a kiss to the top of her head, and come Schmidt or no Schmidt, doesn't let go for anything at all.


End file.
